


The Pen Is Mightier

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konzen also has his weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pen Is Mightier

Konzen Douji was not a warrior god. Still, he was feared. It was his connection to Kanzeon Bosatsu and his temper, but it was also the way he wielded his pen.

It was said that when he was first set his task, he stared expressionless at the quill for a long moment. He then whittled down the nib until the tip gleamed sharp. He dipped it in the inkpot and set it to clean parchment, and his elegant hand looked like the precise and bloody work of the surgeon on white skin.

It was the first time Konzen Douji smiled.


End file.
